The design and construction of commercial refrigerators has remained the same for many years. Generally, commercial refrigerators are large heavy boxes, which have failed to keep up with design trends and consumer expectations. The walls of the commercial refrigerators are typically formed from two thin steel plates with insulating polyurethane foam injected between them. This construction makes the commercial refrigerators heavy, time-consuming to build, and difficult to recycle.
Typically, in convenience stores and grocery stores, customers can only view the product or merchandise within a commercial refrigerator when the customer is standing in front of the refrigerator. Typical refrigerators also position the refrigeration unit at the bottom of the refrigerator. This configuration exposes the refrigeration unit to dirt, debris and other hazards that clog fans and other mechanical parts in the refrigeration unit, which may increase maintenance and replacement costs.